smash swap
by eeveemighty
Summary: it gets pretty crazy when Toon Link accidentally releases manaphy out of the pokeball. What will happen when it goes all around, swapping the brawlers?
1. smash swap

A story based of of the brawlers swapping bodies.

Hope you like it!** Im ready to type.**

\--

Lucas sat next to kirby, who was humming. "When is ness here?!" Lucas asked.

Kirby shrugged, then smiled. "Poyo!" Kirby said. Lucas looked down at him and smiled.

He watched the clock. The match was almost over.

**5!** **4!** **3!** **2!1**! GAME!

The door swung right open, and a bunch of brawlers ran out.

"Oh wow! You-a did great a-Luigi!" Mario said, walking out with him.

"I know! Im-a happy we teamed up!" Luigi said.

**"We had no choice."** Mario said.

A few seconds later, Link and Marth came out. "How did we get beat _again?_" Link said. Marth shrugged.

"your just _weak_." Marth said. "Am **not!**" Link shot back. Lucas and Kirby watched them argue.

"I'm glad we don't argue." Lucas said weakly. "Poyo!" Kirby said back.

Ness and TL came running, holding a pokeball. "BROOOOO! WE GOT A BALL! A POKEBALL!" TL screamed.

Lucas got up.

"Why do you have a pokeball?"

"We wanted to play with it!"

Kirby jumped up and made a happy sound.

TL threw the pokeball, and it hit the ground. A small, blue pokemon came out.

"OH SHOOT! ITS MANAPHY! RUUUUUN!!" TL screamed.

Manaphy started glowing, and the room went black.


	2. awaken

**the second chapter! Hope you all enjoy.****\--**

Lucas opened his eyes. He didn't know why he blacked out.

"Ugh. My head hurts." He felt his head. It felt weird. He rubbed it again, but to his surprise, his hair wasn't there.

He got up quickly, finding that he could see himself right next to him.

He saw Ness, himself, and TL. He looked down at his fingers, but they weren't there.

"WHAATS GOING OOON!?" He screamed, which woke up Ness. "Wha..? Kirby.. what's wrong?" He asked sleepily.

Lucas shuddered.

He slowly walked towards Ness.

"Ness.. i-"

"I'm not Ness.. he's over-" his mouth dropped.

"OH FRICK IM NESS! OHNOESSSS..!!" Ness screamed.

"h-holdup.. your... Toon Link..?!" Lucas asked.

TL nodded.

Lucas ran over to his body. "Kirby? Is that you?" He asked.

Lucas's body woke up.

"Poyo?" It said.

Lucas sighed in relief.

TL went to see if Ness was ok.

"NESS! GET UP! OR ILL KILL YOU." TL screamed.

Ness shot up.

"What do you wa..nt..." Ness said, then jumped back.

"whoaah.. TL is that you..?" He asked.

"Yeah. And your me, but come on!" TL said.

Ness slowly nodded.

They all grouped together.

"I told you not to take the pokeball." Ness said to TL

TL shrugged. "Well you also wanted to so it's not all my fault."

Kirby giggled. "It's not all that funny kirby." TL said. "I mean you swapped too." Ness said.

"With me..." Lucas gasped.

"Now what do we do..?"


	3. Mario and Bowser

Meanwhile~

Mario walked next to peach. "Oh Mario! That tournament was awesome!" She said.

_"I KNOW-A PEACH I TRIED" _ Mario said.

He heard screaming in the other room. "Whats-a that?" He asked. Peach shrugged. He walked to the other room. His eyes widened.

Lucas was jumping in the air, while Kirby was trying to stop him, and while that was happening, ness was wacking TL with a stick.

"**whats-a going on?!" **Mario shouted. Peach ran into the room behind him. "Poyo! Poyooo!" Lucas said. Mario made a weird face, while peach went to hug kirby. "What's wrong Kirby?" Peach asked. Kirby opened his mouth. Peach giggled, then hugged him. "You know that's Lucas?" TL said. Peach let go, mouth hanging open. Kirby collided into the floor. "Owwww.." tears bulged in his eyes. Lucas, in Kirby's body, started crying. _"Ohno_._"_ Peach said. Ness laughed. "Take that lucas! Getting with the girls won't get you anywhere!!" Ness said.

Lucas cried harder. "Let-a me guess. That's Toon Link?" Mario asked. Peach giggled.

Bowser walked into the room. "BRAAAAWRRR" he roared. Mario rolled his eyes. "_Ehem.. ehem..._ That's better." Bowser said.

"Merio~ master hand needs you in his-" he got cut off, because peach started screaming. The manaphy flew back into the room. Mario gave a startled shout.

Again, the room glowed, and they saw Bowser and Mario pass out.


	4. meta knight comes in

Bowser looked up slowly. "Oh my-a head hu..r...ts..." He said. Lucas and Kirby stared. Peach gasped.

Bowser looked at his hands, which were claws. "Oh..." He smacked his head. Peach instantly knew what happened, because she ran to Bowser and screamed "MARIOOOOOOOO!!". Bowser in Mario's body saw peach and rawred. "Yoh know that I can be a good Mario too!" He said. Mario laughed. Lucas and Kirby gave a few giggles. Bowser looked at them. "It's not _so _funny if your a **pink ball **Lucas!" Bowser said, crossing Mario's arms.

"It still is funny!" Lucas said. Peach walked over to lucas. "Cheer me up Lucas!" She said. Lucas gave a twisted face, as peach hugged him.

Both Mario and Bowser started laughing. _"Told you!" _Bowser said quickly. Lucas shot a dissatisfied face at kirby. Ness was laughing really hard. TL was screaming. Everyone looked at TL. "What?" TL said in Ness's body. "We don't usually see... Crazy Ness..." Bowser said. Mario chuckled. "Thats-a right!" He said quickly.

Meta knight came running in. _"what's happening here. I can here you from my room!" _Meta knight said. "Sorry meta knight." Ness said. Meta knight sneered. _"Wow TL saying sorry! What a funny prank!" _He said. "No! We all swapped bodies!" Lucas said. Meta knight grabbed his sword.

_"Manaphy is out?! Remember what happened last time Ness?" _Ness nodded quickly. "I'm not doing that again..." He said. Lucas frowned.

"I was stuck in... Pichu's body for half the match!" He said nervously.

**"Lucario!" **Lucario said, running in. Manaphy flew in **again!** "Why! Not manaphy again!" Peach said, pulling Lucas and Kirby behind her umbrella.

Manaphy used heart swap.

Lucario fell, toppling on to meta knight, who was out cold.


End file.
